


The Winner Takes It All

by awesomecherry



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bondage, Bucky and Steve make a bet, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everyone wins, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Switching, dumb boys in love, teeny tiny amount of angst, teeny tiny amount of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky make a bet.<br/>AKA: The Five Times Bucky Wins, and The One Time Steve Does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾冬】胜者全得](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166774) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



> So I was trying to edit it, and my computer froze and I hit the wrong button trying to fix it, and long story short, I accidently deleted the other version. My bad. So if you're thinking, wow this seems familiar, you're absolutely right. =) For those of you just getting to the party, this takes place right after Marry You.

It starts like this: Bucky and Steve, being newly married, but practically an old married couple for how long they’ve been SteveandBucky, want to find new ways to keep their relationship from getting stale. Tony’s been teasing them in the weeks since they’ve come back from their impromptu honeymoon that the passion is going to slip away from them now that they’ve made it official. Steve isn’t really worried about it, but there’s a small part of him that worries that Bucky might grow bored. He knows Bucky will always love him, but he also wants to keep Bucky interested, and that’s quite a challenge when Bucky use to spend his pre-war days out with a new dame every other night. He finally settles on making a bet with Bucky, something neither of them has ever really been able to resist. 

“Buck, you don’t think there’s anything to what Tony was saying about our relationship, do you?” 

Bucky squints his eyes at Steve from where he’s making a cake for Natasha’s birthday. “What?” 

Steve leans back against the kitchen counter, avoids Bucky’s eyes. “About us getting bored with each other now that we’re married.” 

“You didn’t seem bored when I had my dick in your ass this morning.” Bucky goes back to measuring, only half paying attention to the conversation. 

“Buck!” Steve rolls his eyes. “I’m not saying I’m bored, I’m just saying maybe we should consider ways of spicing up our relationship.” 

Bucky goes still. He knows the tone of voice Steve’s using. “You already have an idea.” 

Steve shrugs, flushing a little. “Yeah, kinda. I mean, we don’t hafta, or anything. I just thought it might be fun.” 

Bucky sighs and abandons his cake mix, it was only a test cake anyway, he has a few more days to perfect the recipe. He turns and gives his full attention to Steve. “Let’s hear it.” 

Steve shifts a little, redistributing his weight. “Well, I thought maybe we could make a bet.” 

Bucky’s eyes light up. “What kind of bet?” His voice has gone low, and he prowls a little closer to Steve. 

“I hadn’t gotten to that part yet, but I thought whoever won could pick what we do in bed.” 

“There something you been wantin’ to do that we haven’t done yet, Stevie?" Bucky raises an eyebrow, crowds Steve back against the counter. “Don’t get shy on me now, baby, tell me what you want.” 

“Nothing specific, but I like the idea of making you do what I want you to do to me.” He leans into Bucky’s chest, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Or getting to do what I want to do to you.” He whispers in Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky’s breath hitches, just a little. “You do know how to get me going.” He uses his metal hand to apply steady pressure on Steve’s hardening cock. “What are we gonna bet on?” 

“Ummm.” Steve bucks up into Bucky’s palm. “Jesus, Buck.” 

“I’m not sure how we’d bet on Jesus, Stevie.” Bucky smirks and lets up on the pressure, palm rubbing Steve teasingly. “I think you should really earn your reward, so maybe it should be to go as long as possible without pulling some stupid stunt out in the field.” He leans forward to nibble at the corner of Steve’s jaw, feeling Steve shiver under his hands. 

Steve is having a hard time concentrating on what Bucky’s saying. “Sure, Buck, sounds good.” His hips twitch, he pulls Bucky closer. “Whatever you want.” 

Bucky smiles like the cat that got the canary. “Oh, it will be.” He flips Steve, one hand pinning his shoulders down on the kitchen counter, the other yanking Steve’s pants down around his ankles, sending buttons flying. 

Steve moans and pushes his ass back, going limp against the counter. “Bucky.” 

Bucky teases Steve’s rim with two dry fingers, slipping them in the tiniest bit before pulling them back out. Steve’s still a little loose from earlier, his hole shiny with leftover lube and come. “Am I boring you yet, baby?” 

“Don’t tease, Buck.” Steve huffs, squirming under Bucky’s firm grip. “Fuck me.” 

Bucky blankets Steve’s back with his body, pushing his fingers in all the way, causing Steve to yelp. He moves his metal hand to Steve’s hip, holding him in place. “You sure know how to sweet talk a guy.” He nudges Steve’s prostate with the tips of his fingers. “Hand me the lube.” 

Steve snorts and stretches forward to grab the lube hidden in the fruit basket. “Now who's the sweet talker.” He tosses the lube behind him, trusting Bucky will catch it.

“You want me to sweet talk you baby?” Bucky says, low and dirty. “Tell you how I can’t get enough of your tight ass? Whisper in your ear about how I want to bury myself so far inside you, you’ll be able to feel me in your throat?” He grinds himself against Steve’s ass, pulling his fingers free to uncap the lube and get them slick. He pushes three wet fingers in Steve’s hole, curling them deep inside just the way Steve likes. “That what you want, Stevie?” 

“Want your dick.” 

Bucky loves it when Steve gets like this, past his normal aversion to dirty talk, willing to beg Bucky to fuck him. He leans forward to suck a hickey that will fade way too quickly on Steve’s shoulder, sliding his fingers free, and unzipping his jeans. He smears lube all over his pants working them down, but he doesn’t care, sinking his teeth in Steve’s shoulder until Steve whines. “Since you asked so nicely.” He tells Steve sweetly while he gives himself a few perfunctory strokes to lube himself up. 

Steve feels the edge of the bar crack under his fingers where’s he gripping it too tightly when Bucky pushes all the way in, in one smooth thrust. His hips are bruising where they’re digging into the counter, and his cock rubs almost painfully against the marble slick with his precome. He unclenches his fingers from the counter to reach back and thread his fingers through Bucky’s free hand. “Bucky!” He moans as Bucky nails his prostate. It’s hard and fast, and exactly what Steve wanted. 

Bucky moves the hand tangled with Steve’s under Steve’s body to wrap around his cock, giving him some extra friction, and drapes himself over Steve to tongue at the healing bite mark. “You gonna come for me, Stevie?” 

“Mhmmmm.” Steve moans, mouth open, eyes closed. Bucky’s got a tight grip on his dick, teasing his slit, sending sparks of pleasure rushing through his veins. He drops his head to the counter with a thunk, and arches as best he can to get Bucky just that little bit deeper in him. 

Bucky digs his teeth into the indents he made earlier at the same time he flicks Steve’s slit with a fingernail. 

Steve whines as he comes, legs turning to jelly trying to stay standing as he shoots over the marble. Steve’s hole clenching around him sends Bucky over the edge right after him. 

“We should define “stupid stunt”, so we know what counts and what doesn’t." Steve says, once he’s got his breath back. 

“Risking life or limb unnecessarily, as judged by each other.” 

“Deal.”

∞ 

**1.**

Steve doesn’t even make it two days before he loses. The villain of the week is driving a stolen tank through the streets of New York like he’s taking a scenic route home, crushing cars and pedestrians that don’t get out of his way fast enough. While they’re waiting for the Hulk to recover from a missile to the chest, Steve decides to jump in front of tank to distract the villain, nearly getting himself run over before the Hulk smashes it to smithereens. 

Bucky watches it on the tv from the tower, having not been needed for such a simple mission, and promptly pulls Steve aside when he gets back, before he even has a chance to change out of the uniform. “I win.” 

Steve sputters and tries to argue, but his shoulders hunch, and he gets the guilty look on his face that means he knows Bucky’s right. “It wasn’t unnecessary.” 

Bucky just raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest, staring Steve down until he gives in with a sighed, “fine.” 

Bucky pats Steve on the cheek fondly. “You’re gonna like what I have in mind.” He tells him, and then sends him off to get changed, shower, and go to the debriefing. He waits until Steve rounds the corner before saying, “Jarvis, please let everyone know that after the debriefing, Steve and I will be unavailable for the rest of the day.” 

“Of course, Sergeant.” Jarvis replies, and Bucky smirks and goes to take a shower. 

Bucky’s reclining on the couch when Steve gets back. He smirks up at Steve when Steve stops in front of him, looking up at him through his lashes. “Hey Stevie.” He pats his lap in invitation. “How’d the meeting go?” 

Steve shifts from foot to foot for a minute before giving in and straddling Bucky on the couch, throwing his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Fine, same as always.” 

“Hmm. They put that guy away?” Bucky asks, gripping Steve’s hip with his metal hand and lifting him just enough, for his other hand to pull Steve’s sweats and underwear down under his ass, leaving his dick trapped in the pants but his ass exposed. 

Steve shivers, and shifts slightly, pushing his hardening cock into Bucky’s abs. “Yeah. Maria’s trying to figure out how he got on the army base in the first place, let alone close enough to steal a tank.” He sucks Bucky’s fingers into his mouth when Bucky holds them against his lips, getting them nice and wet, anticipation curling in his stomach. He lets them go with a pop to ask, “You gonna tell me what you have planned?” 

Bucky pretends to think about it, pressing his wet index finger against Steve’s hole, pushing slightly, but not hard enough to enter. “I don’t know. I know how much you love surprises.” 

“Bucky.” It’s not a whine, but it’s pretty close. 

“Don’t pout baby.” Bucky murmurs, pushing his index finger all the way in, and pulling Steve closer so he can kiss him. He licks his way past Steve’s lips, exploring his mouth with familiar ease, adding a second wet finger to Steve’s hole. 

Steve jerks against Bucky, the stretch just a little too dry, and a little too soon. He whines when Bucky pulls back from their kiss. “s’fine, Buck.” 

Bucky’s got a wicked look on his face that Steve recognizes. “No, Stevie. My bad, guess I should have gotten you _wet_ first.” In one smooth move, Bucky twist on the sofa, flipping Steve onto his belly on the couch next to him. “Let me fix that.” 

He holds Steve still with one hand on his hip, thumbing Steve’s cheek to the side so he can dive right in. He starts with little kitten licks all around the rim, a tease of what’s to come. He breathes a stream of hot air on his cooling saliva just to watch Steve shiver under him, before really setting to licking Steve open. 

Steve digs his fingers into the arm of the sofa, searching for purchase as he tries to get some friction on his trapped dick. He pushes back against Bucky’s face, moaning high and breathy when Bucky curls his tongue just right in him. “Jesus Christ Buck!” 

Bucky eats Steve out like a starving man at a feast. He scrapes his stubble along the sensitive skin of Steve’s cheeks, feeling the saliva spread down his face. Steve is nice and hot, and clean from his earlier shower, and he relaxes so sweetly around his tongue, letting out little hitching moans like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. He pulls back to admire Steve’s red, twitching hole, teasing it with the tip of his thumb, dipping it in and out to watch Steve try to suck it back in. “You think you’re wet enough, baby?” 

Steve is beyond coherent sentences, and struggles to put the words together to tell Bucky what he wants. He manages to moan out, “please, Buck.” 

“I don’t know, Stevie. I don’t wanna hurt my best guy.” Bucky smirks and slips his thumb in, leaning down to lick around it. He reaches around with his free hand to palm Steve’s still trapped erection, rubbing down hard with the heel of his hand where he can feel the head leaking. 

Steve tenses up, the friction brining him closer and closer to the edge, and then Bucky’s thumb brushes against his prostate, and Steve catapults over the edge, coming in his pants. 

Bucky chuckles against Steve’s hole, making Steve jerk forward from the sensation. He keeps his thumb buried, but stops rubbing at Steve’s cock, moving his hand to rub soothingly on Steve’s back. “How you doing, baby doll?” 

“Don’t call me that.” Steve groans, body lax on the couch, still shaking from his orgasm. 

“What’s wrong, kitten? You don’t like my pet names? I’m just trying to show my best guy how much I care about him.” He manhandles Steve back onto his lap, replacing his thumb with his index and middle fingers. He grins when Steve’s cock goes rock hard against his abs. 

Steve jolts at the abrupt change in position, and the sudden pressure against his prostate. “Let me take my pants off, Buck. S’gross.” 

Bucky shakes his head, twisting his fingers inside Steve. “I don’t think so. I wanna see you come in your pants again.” He dips his head to bite Steve’s collarbone, sucking a bruise into Steve’s skin, slipping his ring finger in alongside the others. “This time, I want you to come from my fingers alone.” He spreads his fingers, and then jabs them mercilessly against Steve’s prostate. 

Steve arches in Bucky’s hold, crying out from the intense pleasure. He threads his fingers through Bucky’s hair, holding him against his chest, as Bucky switches to Steve’s other collarbone, biting down. “Fuck!” 

Bucky grins and nibbles up Steve’s neck to his ear. He knows he’s doing something right when Steve starts cursing. “Can you do it, baby doll?” Bucky breathes in Steve’s ear. “Can you come in your pants from my fingers stretching your needy hole?” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Steve groans, hips twitching helplessly. 

Bucky swirls his thumb around Steve’s stretched rim, scraping his fingernail gently against it. “Maybe you need more? Is that it, Stevie? You need another finger?” Bucky wiggles the tip of his pinky in next to his other fingers. “Do you need my whole hand?” He growls, low and gravely. 

Steve’s eyes are squeezed shut so tight, stars burst against his eyelids. He’s incapable of making a sound, and time seems frozen around him, breath catching in his throat, as he starts to come a second time. 

“Good boy.” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear, fingers fucking him through it. 

Steve falls bodily against Bucky when his orgasm finally ends. His pants are practically drenched in come, and squish grossly around his softening cock. “Gonna be the death of me.” He murmurs, face smashed in Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky pats Steve’s back soothingly, removing his fingers gently. “Not yet, baby.” 

“There can’t be more.” Steve says, not an ounce of trepidation in his voice. 

“Maybe next time you won’t jump head first into danger unnecessarily.” He dumps Steve lightly on the sofa, and goes to get him a glass of water. “Better drink this, Stevie. We’re not anywhere near done yet.” Once Steve’s finished the whole glass, he sets the glass on the coffee table, and picks Steve up, throwing him over his shoulder to carry him to the bedroom. 

Steve laughs, and squirms, earning himself a smack to the ass. “Bucky!” 

Bucky tosses Steve on the bed, ripping his soaked sweats and underwear off him, flinging them to the side of the bed. He crawls forward towards Steve, grinning as Steve scoots backwards towards the headboard. 

“Aren’t you gonna get undressed?” Steve asks, dropping his head on a pillow. 

“Not yet.” Bucky spreads Steve’s legs, kneeling between them. “Grab the headboard, baby.” 

“We just replaced it, Buck!” Steve rolls his eyes, but threads his fingers through the slats of their new headboard. 

“We’ll probably have to replace it again after this.” Bucky grins, all teeth, and then grabs Steve’s calves bending his legs backwards, until his knees are almost touching his shoulders. 

Steve grunts, bent practically in half, but keeps his hands on the headboard. He’s about to say something snarky, but then lube slick fingers are pressing back into his hole, Bucky’s tongue snaking between them. “Buck.” He groans, dick starting to harden again. 

Bucky makes an affirmative noise, licking around his fingers, finding Steve’s prostate within seconds. He licks Steve open, burying his tongue as deep in Steve as he can, spreading his fingers, and nudging Steve’s bundle of nerves with every movement. When Steve’s voice takes on the breathy quality that means he’s hard and wanting to come, Bucky pulls back, adding a third finger. “Jerk yourself off for me, kitten.” 

Steve’s pupils are blown wide with lust, and he blinks confusedly at Bucky a few times before clumsily reaching for his dripping cock. He whimpers when he wraps a hand around himself, oversensitive, and on edge. “Bucky, m’close.” Steve whines, knuckles white where they’re wrapped around the headboard. 

“Course, you are baby.” Bucky soothes, speeding up the thrusts of his fingers. “You come whenever you want to.” He leans back down to push his tongue in alongside his fingers, nudging the sensitive skin right behind Steve’s balls with his nose. He nibbles real light on Steve’s rim, adding the barest hint of pain to the massive amount of pleasure flooding Steve’s system. 

Steve strokes himself to the same tempo as Bucky’s fingers driving into him, only needing a few strokes, and a thumbnail catching his slit, to bring himself off. He doesn’t have much come left, but he still manages to make a puddle dripping down his chest. He almost blacks out from how hard his body seizes when he comes, and he’s pretty sure he screamed Bucky’s name loud enough for it to hurt. 

Steve comes back to himself, with his legs back on the bed, Bucky’s fingers still buried in him, and Bucky’s tongue licking his come off his stomach. 

Bucky avoids Steve’s prostate, the only mercy he’ll show him, as he finishes cleaning Steve’s stomach, and moves to giving Steve’s semi-soft dick kitten licks. He knows it’ll take a few minutes for Steve to get hard again, but he can do it if he gives him enough attention. He alternates between sucking Steve’s balls, one at a time, and licking along the vein on the underside of Steve’s cock, slowly working him back to full hardness. 

Tears gather in Steve’s eyes, making his lashes clump together, as he struggles to breathe through the sensation overload. “Bucky, s’too much.” 

Bucky looks Steve over carefully, rubbing his fingers nice and light over Steve’s inner walls. “You don’t mean that do you, baby doll? I know you have more than that in you.” If Steve really wants Bucky to stop, he knows what to say, he has a safeword, but he hasn’t used it, which means Bucky can keep going. “You can do it for me, right baby?” 

Steve’s hips jerk when Bucky breathes directly on his dick, and manages to nod. He can handle this. 

“So good for me, Stevie.” Bucky coos, and swallows Steve down to the root, pushing his fingers more firmly against Steve’s prostate. He sucks Steve like his life depends on it, has to pin Steve’s legs down when they come up around his head, nearly locking him between them. 

Steve thrashes under Bucky, bucking up to bury his dick down Bucky’s throat, and then pushing back on the fingers in his ass. It’s too much, and not enough, and absolutely perfect, and absolute hell. He sobs Bucky’s name, desperate to come, and wanting it to go on forever. 

Bucky swallows, the head of Steve’s dick in his throat, and Steve actually thinks he stops breathing. Bucky swallows what little Steve ejaculates, and pulls back, sliding his fingers out, to see Steve’s eyes open but unfocused, breathing heavily, mouth open on a soundless cry. 

“You okay, Stevie?” 

Steve blinks at him, sluggish and dazed. He feels drunk or high, or both, and he can only think about one thing. “Fuck me.” He begs. 

“Stevie.” Bucky holds back a laugh, smiling. He’s rock hard inside his pants, the situation almost painful, but he’s not sure Steve could actually handle being fucked. 

“Please, Bucky.” He turns over with the coordination of a baby giraffe, limbs responding sluggishly. “Please, fuck me.” He needs it, needs Bucky to fuck him. 

“Okay, okay, shhh, I’ve got you Stevie.” Bucky soothes, and Steve realizes he’s talking out loud. 

“Yeah, baby, you’re talking out loud.” Bucky bites his lip to keep from chuckling. Steve is adorable when he’s all fucked out. “Are you sure, baby?” He asks, needing to be 100% sure. “I can just take care of it myself.” 

Steve clumsily brings his knees up under him, presenting his ass. “Please.” He keens. 

How is Bucky to resist that? He unzips himself, pulling his cock free, and holds Steve steady with one hand, while he lubes himself up with the other. 

It feels like heaven, when he pushes all the way into Steve on his first thrust. “M’not gonna last long, Stevie.” He tells Steve, but Steve is too out of it to care, pushing back on Bucky, making low whining noises. 

Bucky does his best to avoid Steve’s prostate, the first time he’s ever gone out of his way to avoid it while fucking Steve. He’s been on edge so long, it only takes a few minutes of thrusting before he buries himself in Steve for the final time, and comes. 

Steve makes a disappointed noise when Bucky pulls out, turning over to kiss Bucky sleepily on the lips. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, punk. Maybe try to last longer than two days this time, will you? I don’t think you’ll be able to handle me winning again so soon.” 

Steve smiles and nestles closer to Bucky, laying his head on Bucky’s chest. “Maybe this time I’ll win.” Steve falls asleep with Bucky’s laughter ringing in his ears.

 **2.**

Steve manages to last a week only because it takes that long for them to be called out on a mission. Bucky isn’t even surprised when he spots Steve handing his shield over to two small children, leaving himself completely exposed to the armed hydra agents, through the scope of his sniper rifle. He takes out two of the agents while Steve takes care of the third, managing to dodge most of the bullets aimed him way. 

He gives Steve his most unimpressed look on the quinjet on the way back to the tower, and the satisfied smile drops off Steve’s face. 

“I could make the argument that-“ Steve starts, but Bucky scowls at him, and Steve gives up. It’s not like Steve is that upset about losing. “Okay, okay, you win.” 

“I’m saving it for this weekend.” Bucky says sternly. “I’m not doing anything with you until I know you’ve healed completely.” 

Steve pouts, and it’s possible he mutters something about _overprotective husbands_ under his breath, but he’ll deny it if Bucky asks. 

Steve gets the all clear from the on call doctor a few hours later, and gives Bucky a hopeful smile, but Bucky shakes his head and drags Steve to bed with him. 

It isn’t until they’ve both taken showers after spending a few hours working out the next day that Bucky makes his move. He sits with his back against the headboard, wearing only a pair of worn sweatpants, and waits for Steve to exit the shower, motioning him over before Steve can get dressed. 

Steve’s eyes go heated as soon as Bucky calls him over, and is quick to straddle Bucky, leaving his towel on the floor behind him. “You claiming your victory?” 

Bucky skims his metal hand over Steve’s chest, making him shiver. “Yup.” 

“You gonna tell me what you want this time?” 

Bucky pinches one of Steve’s nipples with his metal hand, using his other hand to pull Steve’s head closer so he can whisper in his ear, “Sure, baby. Today is all about your tits. I’m gonna play with them as long as I like, ‘til they’re red and puffy, so sensitive you’ll be able to come just from me sucking on ‘em.” 

Steve flushes from the tops of his ears all the way down his chest, cock going rock hard, causing Bucky to huff a laugh against his ear. “Yeah?” He asks, voice unsteady. 

“Yeah, Stevie. Even have some toys to use, I want you to have the full experience.” He flicks the nipple he pinched. “Now can you hold on to the headboard and let me do what I want, or do I need to tie you up?” 

Steve thinks about it for a minute. Getting tied up sounds hot, but he also likes the idea of keeping his hands where Bucky wants them out of sheer willpower. “I can keep my hands on the headboard.” 

Bucky waits until Steve threads his fingers through the slightly dented slats of the headboard to start. He pinches and twists Steve’s nipple with his metal hand, just so he can see the gleam of metal on skin, and lowers his head to scrape his stubble on Steve’s other nipple. 

Steve whines and clenches the headboard until his knuckles turn white. He knows he’s more sensitive in the chest area then a lot of other guys, always has been. It’s been sort of a sore point with him until Bucky told him just how much it turned him on to watch Steve get hot under the collar just from Bucky ‘playing with his tits’. He tries not to jerk back when Bucky’s mouth closes around his nipple, sucking hard, and flicking the nub with his tongue. He shifts slightly, Bucky’s erection digging into his ass. “God, Buck.” He rocks his hips, slow, small movements, his naked cock dragging against Bucky’s abs. “Fucking Christ.” 

“No, not Christ, I’m Bucky.” Bucky says before he bites down, hard, on Steve’s nipple, pinching the other between his fingernails. 

Steve’s brain short circuits, the mix of pain/pleasure rocketing him close to edge when they’ve barely started. He moans, high and breathy, little ahhs, and something close to Bucky’s name. 

“Should I get you off just like this? Let you come on my stomach from me paying attention to your pretty tits?” Bucky asks sweetly. He digs his fingertips into the muscles in Steve’s pecs, pushes his tits close together, swipes his thumbs over both nipples at the same time. “Hmm. Maybe I should lay you down, make you push your tits together so I can fuck them, come all over your puffy nipples. How does that sound?” 

Steve shivers, head dropping back, as he struggles to breathe normally and keep his hands where they are. “Buc-ky.” He keens, hips twitching faster, chasing the friction to bring him over the edge. 

“You close already, Stevie? All you need is something to rut against and someone to play with your nipples, and you’re done for?” Bucky licks both thumbs, and then puts them back on Steve’s overheated skin, getting his nipples nice and wet. He leans forward and bites at Steve’s Adam’s apple, flicking and rubbing at Steve’s sensitive nubs. “You can come if you want to baby doll, it’s going to be a long night.” 

Steve moans, grateful, and reaches down with one hand to jack himself off, realizing his mistake just a second too late. 

“Oh, Stevie.” Bucky tsks, shaking his head, and gripping Steve’s wrist in an iron grip. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” 

“M’sorry, Buck. Didn’t mean to.” Steve pleads. 

Bucky causally removes Steve’s other hand from the headboard, and pins them both behind Steve’s back with his metal hand. “I’m going to be nice and let you come even though you moved your hands.” Bucky tells Steve magnanimously, then sucks his fingers into his mouth. He pinches a nub with his wet fingers, and sucks its twin back in his mouth, nipping it, and rolling it between his teeth. 

“Thank you, Bucky.” Steve gasps, shifting closer to better rut against Bucky’s stomach. “Thank you.” 

Bucky hums around the nipple in his mouth, digs his teeth deep in Steve’s pec, twists the other harshly. He pulls back to admire the teeth marks glistening on Steve’s chest, the skin red, nipples puffy and swollen. He can feel the precome leaking steadily on his abs from Steve’s dick, and gins at Steve wickedly. “Just so you know, once you’ve come I’m going to put some clamps on your poor nipples, make you wear them until I’m ready to fuck you.” 

The thought sends Steve over the edge, shivering against Bucky, as he spurts on Bucky’s stomach. 

Bucky lets Steve rock against him until he stops coming, releasing his wrists gently, to dig in the nightstand next to him, coming back with a chain connecting the clamps. As soon as Steve slumps against him, he kisses the side of his face, and snaps the first one on Steve’s right nipple. 

Steve screams when the second one is clamped on his left nipple, the sensation completely overwhelming. 

“Okay, Stevie?” 

Steve nods tiredly against Bucky’s neck, chest throbbing. It hurts, the clamp teeth digging into already sore skin, but it also feels good, and when Bucky tugs at the chain lightly, pulling the clamps taut, it feels even better. “Bucky!” 

“Looking good, baby.” Bucky shifts Steve off him, adjusting himself in his pants as he stands up. “I’m gonna make us some dinner.” 

“Want me to take care of that for you?” Steve offers, all innocence. 

Bucky smirks at Steve over his shoulder. “Nah, it can wait.” He exits the room calling over his shoulder, “You can stay in there as long as you want, but don’t take off the clamps!” 

Bucky whistles as he cooks, grinning when Steve comes out of their bedroom to slump on a barstool at the counter, still delightfully naked. He leans over and tugs the chain just to hear Steve hiss. “I thought I’d make us something simple. Grilled cheese and tomato soup okay with you?” 

Steve nods, and has to clench his fists at his side to keep from reaching up and touching his chest. “Sounds good.” 

“You’re sounding a little strained there, Steve. You sure you’re okay?” Bucky flips one of the sandwiches, and glances over his shoulder, winking at Steve. 

Steve glares back, grinds his teeth together. “I’m fine.” 

Bucky serves them both, settling on his own barstool facing Steve. Steve can feel Bucky’s eyes on him as he eats, making a flush spread down his chest from the scrutiny. Steve eats as quickly as possible, squirming on the seat. 

“You in a hurry?” Bucky raises an eyebrow at Steve, only half his sandwich eaten. He pointedly drops his gaze to Steve’s lap, licking his lips when he sees Steve’s cock, hard and leaking against his abdomen. 

“C’mon, Buck.” Steve pouts, dick twitching under Bucky’s gaze. 

“I guess I can finish this later.” Bucky shrugs. “Wait for me on the bed.” 

Steve’s off the stool and moving before Bucky’s finished his sentence. He climbs on the bed, and lays back, excitement curling in his gut. 

Bucky strolls in, all faux casualness, but Steve can see his pupils blow wide with lust when he spots Steve on the bed, spread out and waiting for him. Bucky shucks his pants, and straddles Steve, settling on his things, their dicks almost touching. “Baby, you look so good.” 

Steve’s hands hover near his head, before he decides to go for it and grabs the headboard, arching his chest towards Bucky wordlessly. He’s rewarded with Bucky’s sharp inhale, and a hand on his chest, kneading his sore pecs. “You should do what you said earlier.” 

“I said a lot of things earlier.” Bucky tugs at the chain, then leans down to cover a clamped nipple with his mouth, tugging the clamp with his teeth. 

Steve writhes on the mattress despite his best efforts, body torn between pushing up into Bucky’s mouth or away from the pain/pleasure of the clamp. It takes him a few seconds to string the right words together, and he blushes when he says, “You said you’d push ‘em together, and fuck them.” 

Bucky’s grin is pure evil when he looks at Steve. “You liked that idea, huh? I think I can do that.” He walks up Steve’s body on his knees, grabbing Steve’s hands and moving them to his thighs, making Steve’s pecs smush together. “Should I come on your tits, Stevie? Is that what you want me to do? I should I save that for your ass?” He grabs the base of his dick with one hand, trailing his cock over Steve’s tits, smearing precome on the red, swollen skin. “Maybe I should come on them, and then you can get me hard and I can come in your ass. Best of both worlds.” He lifts the chain with one hand, and slides his dick between Steve’s tits, giving a few languid thrusts. “What do you think, baby doll? That sound good to you?” 

Steve moans and flexes his biceps, pushing his pecs even closer together, to give Bucky more friction. “Yeah, whatever you want, Buck.” If he tilts his head just so, he can almost lick Bucky’s dick when he thrusts forward. He licks his lips at the thought. 

Bucky speeds up his thrusts, pulling at the chain with one hand, while he rubs his precome around Steve’s nipples with the other. His breathing gets heavier, and his gaze is torn between where his cock is disappearing in Steve’s ample cleavage, and watching Steve’s lust drunk expression. He feels himself getting close, making him start to talk without conscious thought. 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Steve, you are something else. Tits better than any women I’ve ever met, and dying for me to fuck ‘em. Can’t wait to come all over them. Should I take the clamps off before or after I come on them?” He yanks the chain, making Steve yelp. “Should get you pierced, little rings I can tug with my teeth, or bars I can lick when I fuck you. Bet you’d love that.” 

Steve moans at the thought, dick leaking on his stomach. “Anything you want.” 

“So. Goddamn. Beautiful.” Bucky grunts. “Such. A. Goddamn. Slut. For. It.” He undoes the clamps, and comes when Steve screams at the sensation, bathing Steve’s chest in come. He rubs it into Steve’s sore nipples, thrusts slowing down as his orgasm fades. “Fucking hell.” He pants. 

Steve whines, and arches under him, trying to get friction on his cock. “Bucky, please.” 

Bucky sighs in mock exasperation, and wraps a come covered hand around Steve’s erection, jacking him hard and fast, twisting his wrist at the head the way Steve likes. “So greedy.” He presses a fingernail into a nipple, then scoops some of his come up with two fingers, slipping them in Steve’s open mouth. 

Steve licks the come off Bucky’s fingers, mind blanking when Bucky rubs at the bundle of nerves under the head of his dick. “Gonna come. M’close.” He moans around Bucky’s fingers. 

Bucky pulls his fingers out of Steve’s mouth to pinch one of his nipples, at the same time he bends almost in half to lick the other, and speeds up his strokes on Steve’s dick, sending Steve screaming as he comes. 

Bucky strokes him through it, only pulling away from Steve’s chest when he starts whimpering and hunching his shoulders to pull away from Bucky’s mouth. “You okay?” 

“I think I’m dead.” Steve groans, covering his chest with his arm before Bucky can start playing with it again. “I don’t think I’ll be able to wear a shirt for a while either.”

 **3.**

Steve comes back from the tower’s medical center to find Bucky waiting in the kitchen next to the basket Steve recognizes as Natasha’s wedding present. He goes hot all over and knows without a doubt, Bucky is claiming his win from his last mission. 

Some type of powered villain had been wreaking havoc on the city, setting things on fire and blowing shit up, while all the while being _literally on fire_. Sam and Steve had been called in, the only two not currently on a mission, and Steve had the bright idea of having Sam drop him from 20 floors up, straight on top of the bad guy, with a needle full of sedatives in his hand. Steve had sustained a few minor burns in the process, that he just had verified have healed completely, not even leaving a scar behind. “Hey, Bucky.” 

Bucky smirks, looks Steve up and down with a slow glance. “Hey Stevie. The doctors clear you?” He waits for Steve to nod. “Good.” He nudges the basket with an elbow. “I’m thinking this time should be a little longer than normal, since you were a little more stupid than normal.” 

“Hey!” Steve scowls. 

Bucky stares back, unimpressed. “You and I both know it’s the truth.” 

Steve shrugs, looks away. It certainly wasn’t his best idea. 

“Here’s how it’s going to go. We have a meeting in,” He glances away to check the clock on the wall. “10 minutes with the other Avengers. I want you to wear a plug to it.” 

Steve’s eyes dart to the basket sitting so innocently on the counter, licking his lips as his dick twitches in his pants from anticipation. His voice is low and husky when he asks, “Is that all?” 

Bucky crosses his arms over his chest. “Do you think I’m that uncreative?” He bites his lip to hold back a smile. “We’ll discuss the rest once I know you’re on board.” 

“A deal’s a deal.” Steve replies, shrugging nonchalantly. 

“Yeah, don’t act like you’re not about to cream your jeans thinking about having a plug up your ass for the foreseeable future.” Bucky scoffs, motioning Steve towards him. “I can see you chubbing up in your jeans.” 

Steve blushes as he approaches Bucky. He stops in front of Bucky, eyes darting between Bucky’s wicked smirk and the basket. Before he can open his mouth to say something back, Bucky flips Steve around so he’s facing the counter, and crowds close behind him, one hand reaching around to unbutton and unzip his jeans. 

Bucky pulls a tube of lube out of the basket while he tugs down Steve’s jeans, bending Steve over the counter. He grinds languidly against Steve’s ass as he uncaps the lube and slicks his fingers up, pressing two teasingly against Steve’s hot, tight hole. 

Steve spreads his legs as best he can, laying his chest flat on the counter, hot cheek pressed to cool marble. He breathes out heavily when Bucky pushes two fingers deep in him, scissoring and spreading, loosening him up. 

“You should have been more careful.” Bucky says reproachfully. He keeps two fingers spearing Steve open, and digs around in the basket for the plug, pulling it out and lubing it up. He avoids Steve’s prostate with his fingers, pulling them back when Steve tries to take them deeper, shifting to try and get Bucky’s fingers where he wants them. 

“It was a good plan.” Steve argues half-heartedly. 

Bucky snorts and pulls his fingers completely free, pushing the plug in before Steve has a chance to complain. The plug is long, with a curved head that Bucky knows will be snug against Steve’s prostate. He gives it a few thrusts, twisting it inside Steve, before grabbing the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him upright, flipping him around. “It was a stupid plan.” He strokes Steve’s cock slowly, hand dropping from Steve’s neck to the base of the plug, tapping it. 

Steve surges forward to kiss Bucky, hole clenching around the plug pushing steadily on his prostate. He moans into Bucky’s mouth, slipping his hand under the waistband of Bucky’s sweats to wrap around Bucky’s dick. 

Bucky breaks the kiss to push Steve to his knees. He smirks at Steve while he lowers his sweats, swipes a thumb over Steve’s cheekbone. “I want you to blow me, baby.” He holds his cock at the base, taps it against Steve’s mouth, smearing precome on his swollen, red lips. “You’re gonna want to get yourself off while you blow me, baby doll, because you won’t be coming for a while after this.” 

Steve opens his mouth willingly, sucking on the head of Bucky’s dick, licking all along the crown, and pressing his tongue into the bundle of nerves just under the head. He wraps one hand around his own erection, swiping his fingers over the head to get them slick with precome, to ease the slide of his hand. 

Bucky puts one hand on the counter behind Steve, and the other on the back of Steve’s head, threading his fingers through Steve’s short hair, tugging gently. “Jesus, Steve. I don’t know what’s better, your mouth or your ass.” He watches Steve’s lips slide down his cock, stretched obscenely around his girth, until his nose is touching Bucky’s sparse pubic hair. He groans when Steve looks up at him through his lashes. “Look like a fucking angel, fallen just for me.” 

Steve hums around Bucky’s length, swallows around the head buried in his throat. He speeds up his hand on his dick, as drool dribbles out of the edges of his mouth, eyes watering from lack of air. He keeps Bucky in his throat for as long as he can before he pulls back to suckle on the head. Sweat gathers behind his knees, and at the small of his back, as he sucks Bucky back down. 

Bucky traces a thumb along the outline of his dick visibly bulging out of Steve’s cheek, then hooks it inside Steve’s mouth, pulling it open wider, so he can watch his cock disappear down Steve’s throat. “So good for me, sweetheart, sucking my cock down like you were born to do it.” 

Steve shivers at the pet name, moans loudly around Bucky’s dick. He shifts slightly on his knees, pushing the plug more firmly against his prostate, making him jerk forward, and choke a little on Bucky’s dick. 

Bucky notices how close to coming Steve is, and places both hands on the back of Steve’s head, keeping Steve from pulling backwards. “Come for me, baby. Come on your fist with my cock buried deep in your throat. Show me how much you love choking on my dick.” 

Steve struggles to breathe in through his nose, swallows around Bucky, and clenches hard around the plug. He twists his wrist, and comes over his fist and the floor, body seizing as pleasure crashes through him. 

Bucky thrusts, once, twice, a third time, and holds himself down Steve’s throat as he comes, waiting until Steve swallows all of it down before pulling back. 

Steve sucks in a few huge lungful’s of air, resting his head on Bucky’s hip as he catches his breath, Bucky’s hand rubbing soothingly over his hair. 

Bucky reaches a hand down and pulls Steve to his feet, holding him close to his body, as he roots around in the basket for something else. “Here it is.” He says softly, holding up a small ring in Steve’s line of sight. 

“Uhh.” Steve says intelligently. 

“Gotta make sure you don’t lose control while we’re in the meeting.” Bucky grins, holding Steve’s soft cock with one hand and sliding the ring on with the other, snapping it closed around the base. “There were go.” He gives Steve a quick once over, tucking himself back in his pants. “You better get cleaned up.” 

Steve walks gingerly, hyper aware of the plug moving inside him with every step he takes. He stops in the bathroom to wash his hands, and strip out of his jeans and sweaty shirt, then very carefully pulls clean jeans and boxers on, grabbing one of Bucky’s shirts out of the dresser on his way back to the door. 

Bucky watches Steve move with open admiration, and slips the remote to the plug in his pocket. He can’t wait to watch Steve’s face when he turns it on in front of their teammates. 

The meeting is held in the usual debriefing room, the others glancing at them curiously when they’re the last to enter, unusual for them because Steve is usually there first. Bucky settles in a chair across from Steve, so he can watch Steve’s face, not even bothering to look like he’s paying attention. 

Steve shoots him a confused look before focusing on Maria talking about the latest security protocols, Bucky just grins back. He waits until Steve is completely absorbed in the conversation, before putting the plug on the lowest setting. 

He schools his face into mock concern, biting his lip to keep from laughing, when Steve jolts in his seat, face turning a beautiful shade of red. “You okay, Steve?” 

Steve waves off the other’s concern, glares at Bucky, and shifts in his seat. “Fine.” He says through gritted teeth. He wills himself to stop blushing, and grips the arm rest of the chair to keep from adjusting himself in his pants. The ring is keeping him from getting hard, but he’s a little worried, he may be leaking precome anyway from the direct pressure on his prostate. If anyone asked him, he wouldn’t be able to tell them what Maria was talking about. 

Bucky’s grateful he already came once, because watching Steve try to control himself is getting him all hot and bothered. Once Steve looks like he’s adjusted to the low setting, Bucky dials it up to the second setting, disappointment when Steve only flinches minutely. 

Steve knows his eyes are glazing over as the stimulation increases. He leans his elbow on the table, and covers his mouth with the palm of his hand, hunching forward, hoping it looks like he’s somewhat paying attention and not like he’s thinking about ripping the cock ring off and coming in his pants. He shutters when the plug vibrates even faster, and curls his fingers under his chin until only the middle one is up, flipping Bucky the bird. 

Bucky has died and gone to heaven, and his heaven is watching Steve try not to act like there isn’t a vibrating plug in his ass. There’s only one more setting on the remote, and Bucky wants to save it for the perfect moment, so he settles on switching the level randomly, not giving Steve a chance to adjust to any one intensity. His own cock is hard and leaking in his pants, and he prays the meeting ends soon before he ends up fucking Steve in front of all their teammates. 

Steve spots Natasha looking between him and Bucky, a knowing glint in her eye, and tries to act normal, straightening his shoulders, but he catches Bucky’s eye from across the table and knows Bucky noticed Nat noticing _them_ , and he has to close his eyes as the plug vibrates faster and harder than ever before. It’s all he can to do to stay seated, the table creaks slightly as his elbow makes a dent where he’s leaning too heavily on it, and when he opens his eyes, Natasha is grinning wickedly at him. 

“I think that’s it, guys.” Maria says from the front of the room. 

“I don’t know, are you sure there isn’t more?” Natasha says sweetly, and Steve regrets every meeting the woman. 

“No, that’s it.” Maria says, confused. 

“Who’s up for dinner?” Tony asks cheerily, already striding out of the room. “Barnes, are you and the Cap in?” 

Natasha waves and winks at Bucky as she shepherds Clint out of the room. Bucky pretends to think about Tony’s offer, hemming and hawing as Steve shivers in his seat, glaring at him through lust fogged eyes. “Nah, I think we’ll pass.” 

“I understand, gotta keep the romance alive.” Tony shouts back at them. 

“Something like that.” Bucky mutters, waiting until the room is empty except for him and Steve to stride around the table and help Steve to his feet. “How you doin’, baby doll?” 

Steve groans and drops his sweaty forehead on Bucky’s shoulders, making Bucky take most of his weight, as he helps him walk out of the room and to the elevator. “You’re the fucking devil.” 

Bucky laughs, pats Steve’s head fondly, metal arm wrapped around Steve’s waist to support him. “Such language. You kiss your husband with that mouth?” 

“Not if he doesn’t get this damn ring off my dick.” Steve growls into Bucky’s neck, unbuttoning his jeans before the elevator has even opened on their floor. 

Bucky sighs, put upon, and unsnaps the ring, slipping it off and watching as Steve’s dick goes rock hard in record time. The elevator doors open, Steve practically throwing himself in their apartment, stripping his shirt off and kicking his pants off before Bucky can follow after him. 

Bucky takes him time following after Steve, who makes a beeline for their bedroom. He turns the vibrator back on the highest setting, making Steve yelp and curse from the other room, and grabs the basket from the kitchen counter, whistling as he strolls into their bedroom. 

Steve’s got a hand around his cock, jerking himself off at a fast pace, and his other teasing the plug still vibrating inside him. He’s flushing from the tips of his ears all the way down to his pretty, red cock, chest heaving as he moans Bucky’s name. 

Bucky groans as he strips himself quickly, climbing on the bed with the basket in one hand, setting it next to Steve’s writhing form. “Look at you, so pretty all spread out for me. You wanna come, baby?” 

Steve whines, high in his throat, and nods, reaching out for Bucky with an unsteady hand. 

“Too bad. You’re not gonna come until I tell you you can.” Bucky grabs the handcuffs out of the basket and quickly cuffs Steve’s hands to the headboard. He shoves Steve’s legs wide and kneels between them, running a hand teasingly over Steve’s dripping erection, down between his cheeks to tug the plug, pushing it against Steve’s prostate, and out so the widest part stretches Steve’s rim. “You were so good for me, trying to control yourself in that meeting. Was it hard baby? Not to drop to your knees, beg me to fuck you?” 

“Yeah,” Steve pants, yanking lightly at the handcuffs, testing their give. “s’hard, wanted to come so badly, but I couldn’t get hard.” 

“Poor baby.” Bucky leans over to kiss the tip of Steve’s dick, licking the slit. “How badly do you want to come now?” 

“God, Bucky, please let me come.” Steve begs, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist to pull him closer. “Please, please, Bucky, I need it.” 

“Hmmm.” Bucky pulls the plug out, testing Steve’s hole with two fingers. “I’m not sure you want it bad enough.” 

“I do, Bucky, I do. Please, fuck me, let me come on your cock.” Steve pushes back on Bucky’s fingers, drops his head on the pillow, arching his back invitingly. “I’ll be so good for you.” 

“You always are, kitten.” Bucky drapes one of Steve’s legs over his shoulder, teasing Steve’s hole with the tip of his cock. He spits in his hand and lubes his cock with it, Steve’s hole wet enough with lube from the plug, that it shouldn’t be too dry. “You can come when I do.” 

Steve bites a hole in his lip trying to keep from screaming when Bucky shoves in, the drag almost painful, his toes curling from the stretch. He doesn’t even notice he’s panting out little _Ah’s_ and _please’s_ until Bucky shushes him gently, nailing his prostate with every thrust. 

Bucky knows he won’t last long so he wraps a hand around Steve, strokes him to the speed of his thrusts, using his grip on Steve’s hip to slam Steve down to meet his thrusts. “M’close baby, you ready to come?” 

Steve thrashes his head back and forth on the pillow, Bucky’s voice slowly filtering through the white noise in his head. He thinks he replies, maybe says yes, maybe screams it, maybe doesn’t do anything at all. He’s floating, pleasure rising and rising in his body, cresting when he hears, “come, Steve.”, and immediately does, brain shorting out, muscles locking as he shoots over his abs and chest. 

Bucky only gets a few more thrusts in before he comes, buried as deep as possible in Steve’s ass. Steve is still out of it when Bucky comes down from his orgasm, so he gently lowers Steve’s leg to the bed, and pulls out, glancing at Steve’s still semi-hard cock. He lowers himself to lie on his stomach, pulling Steve’s cheeks apart to watch his come drool out of Steve’s red hole. “You with me, Stevie?” 

Steve makes a vaguely affirmative sound, sounding anything but aware. Bucky chuckles and gives in to his baser instincts, leaning forward and licking his come back out of Steve. 

Steve twitches and abruptly comes back to himself, shifting around as Bucky’s tongue slides deeper, making him shudder from sensitivity. “Bucky!” He whines. He’s amazed he’s still hard, because his balls actually hurt from how hard he came. 

Bucky hums and looks up at Steve, holding up something long and curved. “Natasha really did think of everything. This is a prostate stimulator.” He leans forward to lick Steve’s twitching hole. “You think you can handle it?” 

Steve relaxes against the bed, nodding eagerly, and if he can’t look Natasha in the eye for a while, it’s nobody’s business but his.

 **4.**

Bucky paces the floor of his and Steve’s apartment, furious and desperately trying to push the anger down as he waits for Stark and Barton to return with Steve from Steve’s latest mission. It’s been a few weeks since Bucky last won their bet, Steve having been more cautious and less impulsive than usual. Bucky figures he should have seen this coming. Steve’s never been good at keeping himself out of trouble for long. 

Stark had told him Steve had activated his emergency signal a few hours into his solo mission, when he’d already been on the plane on his way to retrieve Steve. Once they’d picked him up, having to go through about a hundred hydra agents to free him, Stark had radioed the tower to let them know what had happened. 

Apparently, having seen no other option, and when he should have been calling for backup, Steve had decided to allow himself to be captured. By Hydra. Bucky cracks his knuckles, and shakes his head, glaring at nothing. Steve had no way of knowing if back up would arrive in time. Goddamn that stupid punk. 

He doesn’t know whether he wants to hug Steve or throttle him, and though he’s entitled to his win, sleeping with Steve is the last thing on his mind. He’s honestly a little scared that he’ll end up taking his anger out on Steve, and that’s something he never wants to do. 

He hasn’t calmed down any by the time Steve warily makes his way into their apartment, shoulders hunched around his ears, like he’s already received a dressing down. If Bucky were a betting man, which he definitely is, his money would be on Stark lecturing Steve. “What were you thinking?” He asks, jaw clenched, arms crossed over his chest. “You couldn’t think of any other option than letting Hydra get their hands on you?” 

“I’m sorry, Buck.” Steve says quietly. 

“Goddamn it, Steve.” Bucky explodes, jerking forward to pull Steve into a tight hug. “Are you hurt?” 

“Nah, they were afraid of getting too close.” Steve mumbles, hugging Bucky back just as tightly. 

It takes a while for Bucky to let him go, and it’s only when he does that Steve realizes how badly he messed up, because Bucky has that distant look in his eyes he only gets when he’s thinking about his time spent being the winter soldier. “I’m fine, Buck.” He tries to assure Bucky, but isn’t sure Bucky really hears him. 

Bucky doesn’t let Steve out of his sight for the next few days. He doesn’t bring up the bet, and neither does Steve. They haven’t had sex since Steve got back. Bucky can’t look at Steve without imagining Hydra strapping him down in the chair they’d used on him, wiping his memory from Steve the way they’d wiped Steve from his. 

He doesn’t know how to tell Steve what’s going on in his head, and can’t stand the way Steve’s starting giving him guilty looks, like he’s blaming himself for how Bucky’s feeling. The one time Steve tentatively asks him about it, Bucky just shrugs and tells him not to worry about it. It takes him a few more days to figure out how he can deal with it. 

“I want to collect on the bet.” Bucky tells Steve abruptly, one night almost a week after Steve’s disastrous mission, when they’re both just relaxing on the couch, tv playing softly in the background. 

Steve immediately gives all his attention to Bucky. He knows Bucky’s been dealing with whatever memories and feelings Steve being briefly in Hydra’s hands had brought forth, and if Bucky is ready for them to have sex again, Steve is 100% on board. “Okay.” 

“You remember your safe word?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Steve has to clear his suddenly dry throat before he can answer. If Bucky is concerned he might safe word out, then Bucky has something serious planned. 

“And you’ll use it if you need to?” Bucky stares Steve down, gaze flicking over Steve’s face, cataloguing his reactions. 

“Yeah, Buck, you know I will.” 

Bucky nods, mostly to himself, takes a deep breath, and wraps a hand around Steve’s wrist, yanking him over his lap, ripping his pants down and off before Steve has a chance to process his change in position. “You really scared me.” Bucky rubs Steve’s exposed flesh, kneading the ass cheeks with his flesh and blood hand, while he secures both of Steve’s wrists in his metal hand, pinning them to the couch. 

Steve’s whole body goes hot. He’s pretty sure he knows what’s coming, and while Bucky may not have brought it up in a while, it’s something Steve has been thinking about. He lets his body go lax over Bucky’s lap, resting his cheek on the couch cushion. “I’m sorry.” 

Bucky nods at Steve’s apology, even though Steve can’t see it. “You will be.” He doesn’t start off easy, or with a few warm up taps, instead going right for it, smacking Steve hard and fast, leaving red handprints behind. He doesn’t count out loud, but keeps a tally in his head, reaching ten in the first minute. He pauses to rub the red flesh. 

Steve squirms under Bucky’s hand, tears already gathering in his eyes, not really from the pain, but from how upset Bucky is. “Sorry.” He repeats over and over, barely keeping himself from struggling in Bucky’s grip when Bucky starts back up, focusing a few rapid fire swats on one cheek, then switching to the other. “I’m sorry, Bucky.” He sobs, tears spilling from his eyes. 

Bucky pauses again to let Steve calm down some, admiring how beautiful Steve’s skin looks red and hot to the touch. He’s not worried about Steve’s tears, because Steve hasn’t safeworded out, and he can feel Steve’s erection digging into his thigh. “You should have called for backup sooner.” He punctuates his statement with five hard swats. “You should have waited for backup to arrive.” Another five swats. “You should never have let Hydra get near you.” Bucky focuses the last of his swats on where Steve’s ass curves down towards his legs, knowing it’s the most sensitive part. 

Steve can’t keep himself from kicking his feet as the last few swats burn through his ass, bringing a fresh wave of tears trailing down his face. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” He chokes, throat tight with emotion. “So sorry.” Steve sniffs. 

Bucky rubs Steve’s back until the tears stop flowing, releasing Steve’s wrists, and helping him sit up. He hugs Steve, pulling Steve’s head to rest in the crook of his neck, while Steve rides out his emotions. “I know.” He murmurs, kisses Steve’s temple. “I know you are, but we’re not done yet.” 

Steve pulls back to look at Bucky, noticing Bucky’s half smirk. He trembles slightly, cock twitching. He’s pretty sure they’re moving on to a more enjoyable part of the evening. “Yeah?” 

“Mhmm.” Bucky kicks the coffee table a few feet away, leaving a large space in front of the couch. He nods at the empty space. “Kneel.” 

Steve complies immediately, dropping to his knees in front of Bucky with ease. 

Bucky twirls a finger in the air, leaning forward. “Turn around.” He waits until Steve does, and then pushes Steve’s shoulders towards the ground. “Ass up, baby.” 

Steve blushes when he gets into position, shoulders and chest pressed into the rough carpet, bright red ass up in the air. The head of his dick hits the carpet making him moan, leaving a wet spot that’s going to stain. He digs his fingers into the carpet to keep himself still when Bucky thumbs his cheeks open to look at his hole. 

Bucky’s breathing speeds up, scooting to the edge of the couch, yanking his pants open to pull out his cock. “Hold yourself open for me, Stevie.” He orders, groaning low when Steve reaches back and pulls his cheeks apart, pale hands resting on red flesh. 

Steve’s ass is hot and sore, and holding himself open burns a little, embarrassment surprisingly sending little sparks of pleasure through him. He wishes he could see what Bucky’s doing, but judging from the noise, he’s pretty sure Bucky is jacking himself off. The mental picture, Bucky staring at his red ass and twitching hole, makes him moan, precome leaking steadily on the carpet. 

“You’re so quiet, baby. Maybe I should do this more often. Spank your little ass until you’re whining and begging me to fuck you. You like that idea, Stevie? Like the thought of me pulling you over my lap, getting that ass cherry red, then shoving myself inside you?” Bucky can’t help the filth spewing from his mouth, twisting his wrist around the head of his dick. He reaches his free hand down and dips his thumb in Steve’s hole, popping it back out when Steve moans and jerks backwards, trying to take it all in. “Jesus, kitten, you’d let me do anything I wanted to you, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes, anything Bucky, whatever you want.” If there was just a little more friction on his dick, Steve could come from this. He’s close and Buck is barely touching him. “Anything for you.” 

Bucky grips Steve’s cheek in one hand, watches his hole flutter, and he’s done for. He paints Steve’s hole with come, getting some on his cheeks and the small of his back where his t-shirt has ridden up. His legs turn to jelly, dropping down on the floor next to Steve, one hand smearing the cooling come around Steve’s hole, pushing some of it inside with the tips of his fingers. “Fucking hell.” 

Steve’s body is shaking with the need to come, he pushes his ass in Bucky’s direction, rising up onto his elbows, turning to look at Bucky with pleading eyes. “Bucky, wanna come. Please.” 

“What are you gonna do the next time something like that happens?” Bucky asks as he wraps a come smeared hand around Steve’s erection. 

“I’ll call for backup. I’ll wait for backup.” Steve drops his head to the carpet, bucking into Bucky’s fist. “I won’t let Hydra touch me.” 

“Damn right you won’t.” Bucky tightens his fist, thumb sweeping over the slit, pressing at the bundle of nerves right under the head. “Go ahead baby, come for me.” 

Steve shudders through his orgasm, staining the carpet irrevocably. He reaches blindly for Bucky’s hand, winding his fingers through Bucky’s, while Bucky strokes him through it. “I am sorry, Bucky.” Steve manages to say once he has his breath back. 

“I know. But don’t let it happen again.” He smacks Steve ass for emphasis, chuckling when Steve whines and jerks away. “Next time I won’t hit so lightly.” 

“Lightly?!”

 **5.**

Bucky is practically giddy when Steve pulls his next careless stunt in the field. He really shouldn’t be, because Steve is risking his life, but he’s really looking forward to this victory. He’s been thinking about it a while, what he wants to do. It came to him in a dream actually. He was in the space between sleep and wakefulness, half dreaming, and unconsciously incorporating the sounds he was hearing. 

Tony had been talking to Steve, arguing about something pointless, really just an excuse to shout insults at each other, in what Bucky privately considers to be some weird type of flirting. He dreamed he was fucking Steve, nothing unusual about that, but that Tony was nearby, hearing and seeing the whole thing. 

He doesn’t really want Stark to watch him fuck Steve, but he does like the idea of almost being caught, the thrill off doing it somewhere someone might walk in on them, so when they get back from their mission and Steve’s been cleared by medical, he happily tells him his reward is, “getting to fuck you wherever and whenever I want in the next 24 hours.” 

Steve looks skeptical, but nods his agreement anyway. He severely under-estimates Bucky’s exhibitionist tendencies. 

It starts with a blow job in the elevator on their way back from medical. Bucky drops to his knees as soon as the doors close behind them, pushing Steve back against the wall, pulling his cock free of his uniform, and sucking him all the way to the back to his throat while Steve scrambles for purchase. 

“Bucky! Jesus Christ!” Steve groans, going hard in Bucky’s mouth. He bangs his head on the elevator wall, trying to thrust into Bucky’s warm mouth, but can’t because Bucky pins his hips to the wall. 

Bucky looks up at Steve through his lashes, winks, pulls back so he can tell him, “This isn’t that long of a ride, I’d hurry up and come if I were you.” And swallows Steve to the root. 

Steve spreads his legs as best he can, hands cradling the back of Bucky’s skull. Bucky’s pulling out all his tricks, swallowing around the head, licking at the big vein running along the bottom, dragging a tooth across the slit, everything that gets Steve going. Steve kicks the door close button when the doors start to open on their floor, he can only hope no one else calls for the elevator. 

Bucky hums around Steve’s length, bobbing his head and sucking hard. He locks eyes with Steve, blinks slowly and moans. The elevator starts to move. 

“Fuck, fuck, shit.” Steve throws himself forward to hit a button, but Bucky keeps him pinned. “Shit, Bucky, someone’s gonna see us.” 

Bucky moans again and presses forward until his nose is brushing Steve’s pubic hair. He won’t let the doors open before Steve finishes, but Steve doesn’t know that. 

Steve feels a rush of excitement and fear curl in his stomach, sending him closer to the edge. He can’t help but glance between the rising floor number and Bucky’s face, breathing speeding up as they get closer and closer to the team floor. He looks down when Bucky dips his tongue in Steve’s slit, then sucks hard on the head, cheeks hollowing. 

Three things happen at once, Steve starts to come, the elevator stops, and Bucky punches the emergency stop button before the doors can open, swallowing Steve’s come. 

“Is there a problem, sirs?” Jarvis’s voice rings in the small space. 

Bucky rocks back on his heels, wipes the back of his hand over his mouth, and grins at Steve. “Nope. Hit it by accident.” 

“Of course, Sergeant.” 

Steve is too high on the pleasure to glare at Bucky as he tucks himself back in his pants, panting. “You cut it pretty close.” 

“You can’t tell me it didn’t excite you though.” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows, pushing the button to start the elevator back up. 

Two hours later, Bucky drags Steve to the floor of the community kitchen. Bucky had made sure each other of the Avengers was busy and highly unlikely to walk in on him and Steve before he pulled Steve into the community kitchen. 

Steve lets himself go with it, reasonably sure that Bucky doesn’t want to actually get caught, and probably has measures in place to keep it from happening. He pulls Bucky on top of him when Bucky pushes him to the floor, grinding up against Bucky’s thigh, tongue tangling with Bucky’s as they kiss. 

Bucky works a hand up under Steve’s shirt to pinch his nipples, the other working on getting Steve’s pants around his thighs. He flips Steve onto his belly, yanking his pants below his ass. He digs in his pocket for the lube he brought, squirting some on his fingers, and pushing two of them into Steve at once. 

Steve bites his arm to keep from making too much noise, muffling his moans as he focuses on relaxing around Bucky’s fingers. He reaches back, getting a hand on Bucky’s ass and gripping, pulling him harder against him. 

“Gotta be quiet, Stevie.” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear, biting at his neck, leaving imprints of his teeth behind. “Don’t want anyone to walk in on us.” He adds a third finger, loving the way Steve groans into his arm. “Don’t want anyone to see how much you love getting fucked.” 

“You gonna talk all night or are you gonna fuck me?” Steve mutters back. 

“You think I can’t do both?” Bucky yanks his sweats down enough to free his cock, pulls his fingers out of Steve to lube himself up. He lines himself up, and pushes just the tip in, waiting until Steve grows impatient and pushes back to get more of Bucky in him. “You’re never gonna be able to be in here without thinking about this. Me pounding into you, making you come all over Stark’s shiny floor.” 

“Jesus, Bucky, harder.” Steve digs his forehead into the cool tile, slamming his hips back to meet Bucky’s thrusts. “Fuck me harder.” 

“Anything for you, kitten.” Bucky nips the sensitive skin behind Steve’s ear, and obliges, barely covering Steve’s mouth with his hand before Steve screams when Bucky picks up his face, slamming into Steve harder and faster, inching them across the tile, one thrust at a time. “Touch yourself, Stevie.” 

Steve throws one arm above his head to brace against the floor, and wraps the other around his dick, knuckles scraping the tile with every stroke. He focuses on the head, swiping at his slit, and playing with the bundle of nerves under the head, fist wrapped tight as his balls draw up, getting close to coming. “So close, Buck. Almost there.” 

“Better hurry up, I think someone’s coming.” Bucky buries himself in Steve and twists his hips, keeping pressure on Steve’s prostate. “Or do you want whoever it is to see you come undone from a hard cock in your ass?” 

Steve’s pretty sure there’s no one coming. His hearing is as good as Bucky’s, if not better, but he is a little distracted. He speeds up his strokes, and clenches around Bucky, chest heaving as he races to finish. “Shit, shit, fucking Christ.” He tries to catch his come in his palm, doesn’t really want to shoot all over the floor, but manages to get it all over the place anyway. He falls limp in his come puddle, feeling Bucky finish in him. “You’re an asshole.” 

Bucky pants into his neck, half laughing half moaning as he rides out his orgasm. “So harsh, baby doll, nobody would know you just came your brains out.” 

“There’s not anyone coming is there?” 

“Nah, but the fear felt good didn’t it?” He pulls out, and tucks himself back in his pants. “You should get up before you glue yourself to the floor.” 

Steve flips him off, but gets up. 

Bucky waits until the following morning for his next surprise sex attack, trying to keep Steve guessing. They’re in the gym sparring like they normally do on mornings they don’t go running, Sam and Nat have just left to go get breakfast, and Bucky senses it’s the perfect time to make him move. He waits for Steve to come at him, then uses Steve’s momentum to flip him to the mat, straddling him before he has a chance to get back up. “Come here often?” 

Steve snorts, but stops struggling to get out from under Bucky, licking his lips as he catches on to the playful gleam in Bucky’s eyes. “Once or twice.” He semi hard from the sparring, an unfortunate side effect most of the time, and grinds it into Bucky’s ass, working himself up to a full erection. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” He bats his eyelashes, keeping up the pretense. 

Bucky grins down at Steve, slowly undulating his hips to give Steve some extra friction. “I’d remember a face as pretty as yours, doll.” He leans back, supporting himself with his hands on Steve’s thighs, amused when Steve rolls his eyes. “What’s a pretty thing like you, doing in a place like this?” 

“Seriously Buck? That’s the line you’re going with?” 

“Did I offend your delicate sensibilities? Sorry darling, I just wanted you to know you’re the sweetest thing I ever did see.” 

“Why did I marry you again?” 

Bucky moves forward quickly, pinning Steve’s hands next to his head, getting a hairsbreadth away from Steve’s lips, hair framing both their faces. “Because I know how to give it to you just how you like it.” He whispers, then surges the last millimeter to take Steve’s lips in a harsh kiss. He lets go of one of Steve’s hands to slip his in Steve’s pants, sitting up on his knees to give himself room to work with, as he licks into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve whimpers and tangles his newly freed hand in Bucky’s hair, keeping him from pulling away, arching into Bucky’s fist. He tenses at the sound of the voices getting louder as they get closer. He breaks their kiss to look at Bucky with wide eyes. “Bucky.” 

Bucky smirks at him, and speeds up his hand. “That’s a countdown if I’ve ever heard one. Think you can come before they get in here, Stevie?” 

“Bucky!” Steve hisses, turned on beyond belief. 

“Stevie!” Bucky mocks back, twisting his wrist just right. “I believe in you baby. You can do it.” 

“Goddamn it, Barnes.” Steve seethes, pulling Bucky back down to kiss him, more teeth than tongue. He bucks his hips in time with Bucky’s strokes, desperate to come as the voices get louder and louder. His heartbeat hammers in his ears, fear curling in his stomach, and when he comes it’s the sweetest relief he’s felt in a long time, shuddering under Bucky as Bucky strokes him through it. 

Bucky thinks about licking his hand clean, but the voices are really close, and he doesn’t think Steve will forgive him if he gets them caught. He wipes the hand on the inside of Steve’s sweats, hurriedly rolling off of Steve just as the gym door opens. He waves his non-come coated hand at the two Stark employees who enter, holding back his snicker at how red Steve is turning. 

They high tail it out of there as soon as the employees have their backs turned. 

Bucky gives Steve the rest of the day to get over his embarrassment, giving him space in elevators, taking separate showers, and on the common floor so Steve doesn’t think he’s going to jump him. He’s saving something special for last, a perfect ending to a damn near perfect 24 hours. 

Steve really should have been more suspicious when Bucky told him that Tony wanted to see them in his lab. Bucky’s wherever whenever 24 hours is almost up, but Steve is still a little embarrassed about almost getting caught earlier, and Bucky has been giving him his space, so he really doesn’t think twice about it, following along behind Bucky easily. He clues in when Tony isn’t in his lab. 

Bucky makes a show of looking around the empty lab, gasping theatrically in mock surprise, hand going to his chest like he’s surprised by the turn of events. “Well, it appears Tony isn’t here. Whatever shall we do until he arrives?” 

“I should have listened when Sister Mary Catherine told me you were trouble.” Steve says, shaking his head. 

“Hey now, no need to be mean. I just want to show my best guy a good time.” He stalks forward, Steve matching him step for step walking backwards until he hits the edge of a table. “Imagine how boring life would be without me.” 

Steve frowns, and reaches out for Bucky, losing the playful look he’d been wearing. “Don’t want to.” 

Bucky kisses Steve gently, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. “Now, now, Rogers, don’t go getting sad on me. I ain’t leaving you anytime soon.” He rests his forehead gently against Steve’s. “Now what do you say we get Stark’s lab a little dirty?” 

Steve turns in Bucky’s arms, bending over the table, and winking at Bucky over his shoulder. “Sounds like a plan to me, Soldier.” 

“My kind of guy, Rogers.” Bucky smacks Steve’s ass, reaching around and unzipping and unbuttoning Steve’s pants to pull them down. He breathes out harshly when Steve wiggles his ass at him. “How did I get so fucking lucky with you, huh?” He groans, spotting the plug Steve’s apparently been wearing since they cleaned up after the gym. “You’re a fucking angel.” 

“I just know how your brain works, Buck. Figured I’d save you some time the next time you decided to jump me.” Steve shakes his ass again. “What do you think?” 

“I think I need to be in your ass before I blow my load all over Stark’s fancy tools.” Bucky can’t resist playing with the plug for a few minutes anyway. He knows he has some time because he sent Tony on a wild goose chase that should take him at least an hour. He pulls the plug out and tucks it in his pocket so he doesn’t forget it, dipping two fingers in Steve’s hole to gather some of the extra lube. He smears the lube on his cock and lines himself up, pushing in without bothering to tease Steve first. 

Steve groans and drops his head between his elbows, thrusting back against Bucky. “Not gonna last long.” 

“Me either.” Bucky grunts. He grips Steve’s hips tightly, knows there will little finger shaped bruises later, pulls Steve back to meet his thrusts. He’s already close to coming from imaging Steve casually going about his day with a plug in his ass, keeping himself open for Bucky’s pleasure. “So goddamn hot, Stevie.” 

Steve mumbles something back that could be _‘back attcha’_ or _‘right there’_ or a wordless groan. Bucky’s too far gone to really be able to tell. He sees Steve bring a hand down from above his head, to under the table, and that gets Bucky even closer, knowing Steve is jerking himself off. He just wants to hold out until Steve comes first. 

Steve’s head tilts to the side, and he moans out a soft, “Bucky!” as he comes on his fist, the floor, and Stark’s table. Bucky tries to say Steve’s name back when he follows Steve over the edge. They both lay still, catching their breath for a few minutes before they even attempt to move. 

They’re just getting their clothes straightened out, exchanging soft kisses and softer touches, when Tony storms in mumbling under his breath about _‘lying former assassins’_ and stops abruptly in the doorway, eyes going impossibly wide when he spots them. 

“What?” Tony looks between them, a growing look of outrage on his face. “Do my eyes deceive me? Have you two desecrated my holy place?” 

“Please don’t ever say that in reference to us again.” Bucky wrinkles his nose. 

Steve turns a shade of red so bright, Bucky is impressed he doesn’t die of mortification on the spot when Steve sputters out something unintelligible. 

“Were you two doing what I think you were doing? In my lab of all places? What is wrong with you super soldiers?!!” 

“This is your fault.” Bucky points at Tony sternly. “You were the one teasing us about needing to spice up our relationship.” 

“I didn’t mean IN MY LAB!” 

“Next time, be more specific.”

 **+1.**

Steve’s heart clenches painfully in his chest when he turns just in time to see Bucky land in front of him on the street, taking the bullet meant for him. He forgets to breathe as Bucky staggers backwards, reaches for his shield, throws it at the gunmen who’d shot Bucky. “Bucky!” He calls, panic creeping into his voice. 

Bucky turns and winks at him, giving him a quick mock salute, before focusing back on the battle raging around them. Steve clenches his jaw, and goes to retrieve his shield from where it’s stuck in the body he’d thrown it at. He might have thrown it a little harder than intended. 

The battle, a last ditch attempt from Hydra’s best and most violent, ends when the Hulk smashes through their ranks sending the remaining traitors scattering back to what Steve assumes is the depths of hell. Fucking Hydra. He resists the urge to kick a downed agent, instead searching the street for Bucky. 

Steve finds Bucky casually leaning against a half torn down brick wall, sniper rifle resting on his shoulder, looking like the poster boy for a guns and ammo magazine. “You okay, Buck?” He leans on the wall next to Bucky, sides plastered together. 

“Yeah, it’s already stopped bleeding.” Bucky grimaces at his blood stained uniform top. “This is going to be a bitch to get off.” 

“Maybe if you didn’t let yourself get shot.” 

Bucky scoffs. “This coming from the guy who was about to get shot in the back. You have the shield for a reason, Rogers, but it doesn’t do you much good when you fling it away from you like a fucking Frisbee.” 

“Why didn’t you deflect the bullet with your bullet resistant arm, Barnes? Or are you trying to make me crazy?” 

“Excuse me for saving your life. Next time I’ll just let you get shot!” 

“It wouldn’t have killed me, Jesus Buck, it’s like you think you’re the only super soldier here.” 

“Boys!” Natasha scowls at them both, appearing suddenly in front of them. “If you can wait to finish this foreplay at a more convenient time, we’re ready to move out.” 

“Natasha!” Steve growls at the same time Bucky says, “You feeling left out, Widow?” 

Natasha gives them both an unimpressed look, flips her hair over her shoulder, and turns on her heel, walking away. “Get in the plane.” 

“Just so you know.” Steve starts as they follow Natasha back to the quinjet. “I fucking won.” 

Bucky makes an outraged noise, stopping in tracks to stare at the back of Steve’s head with wide eyes. “Well goddamn Steve, I guess you did.” 

Steve smirks the entire ride back to the tower, right up until the moment Bucky has to peel his top off, tearing the scab that has formed over the bullet wound. 

“Simple through and through.” The doctor tells them calmly, before Bucky waves her off, taking the gauze off the table to dress it himself. 

Steve snatches the gauze out of Bucky’s hand, shooting the doctor a grateful smile, before glaring at Bucky. He sinks to his knees in front of Bucky, prodding at the wound gently. 

“Well now, Stevie, I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“Shuttup, you dick.” Steve gently tapes the gauze over the wound once he’s sure it’s clean and doesn’t need any disinfectant. “You’re always on my case about pulling stupid stunts, and then you go and throw yourself in front of a bullet.” He shakes his head, and stands, circling the table to repeat the process with the exit wound. 

“Better me than you.” 

“How can you even say that?” Steve asks, aghast. He stomps back around to face Bucky, crossing his arms over his chest, face set in a mulish expression. 

Bucky spreads his legs, pulls Steve between them with a gentle hand. “The world needs Captain America, Steve. I couldn’t let some stupid guy with a gun take you out.” 

“That’s bullshit! You think I’d do the world any good if you go and get yourself killed before me? Were you even listening when I recited my vows? If you fall, I fall with you.” Steve’s torn from pulling away, anger making his hands shake, and leaning into Bucky, assuring himself he’s here and fine. “Fucking jerk.” 

Bucky patiently waits out Steve’s anger, cupping a hand behind Steve’s neck and pulling him down so he can kiss him, laying soft kisses over his mouth, nose, forehead. “It’s okay, Steve. I’m fine, we’re fine.” 

Steve melts into Bucky, draping his arms over Bucky’s shoulders, and leaning fully against him. He kisses Bucky desperately, pushes all of his fear and anger and adrenaline into the kiss, wants Bucky to really understand how much he can’t live without him. 

“We better take this somewhere else before the medical staff are scarred for life.” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s lips when Steve pulls back. He traces a hand up Steve’s spine, eyes soft when he looks at Steve and understands how Steve’s feeling. Lord knows he’s been on the other end often enough. 

“Yeah, yeah, guess you’re right.” He mutters, pulling Bucky up from the table, and shooing him out of the medical center and into the elevator. He taps a quick text out to his teammates in the elevator, telling them not to try to contact him or Bucky, then shuts up off his phone before anyone can respond with what he knows will be a bunch of winking faces and innuendos. 

Steve watches Buck out of the corner of his eye, notices how he leans against the elevator wall, shoulders slumped, tiny, barely noticeable grimace on his face. “You need something for the pain?” He asks, already knowing the answer. Bucky always refuses pain meds unless he’s too out of his mind to think clearly. 

“Nah, I’m good.” He says nonchalantly. He catches Steve’s eye, and his grin goes from forced to seductive. He prowls closer to Steve, getting up in his space. “Nothing you can’t fix with the right touch.” 

“You’re a piece of work, Barnes. Wanting to fuck when you’ve just been shot.” Steve raises an eyebrow, pretends to be unaffected. 

“I just can’t get enough of you, baby doll.” 

Steve pushes Bucky back, careful of his injury, when the elevator doors open. “Keep it in your pants. It’s my turn to choose.” 

Bucky follows Steve into their apartment, stops in the living room and spreads his arms wide, grinning at Steve. “Well then, tell me where you want me baby.” 

“I have to think about it.” 

Bucky turns an offended look on Steve, who tries to keep a smile from breaking across his face. “You sure know how to stroke a guy’s ego.” 

Steve shrugs. “I want to choose wisely.” 

“Okay, Indiana.” Bucky drops on the couch with a roll of his eyes. “Take your fucking time.” 

Steve takes a shower and mulls his options over. He’s unsettled by how blasé Bucky had been talking about risking his life. He wants to show Bucky how much he means to him, but he’s not sure how to make Bucky understand. 

It comes to him when he’s drying his hair in front of the bathroom mirror, looking over the healing bruises he’d gotten earlier. He thinks about the full length mirror sitting innocently in their bedroom, cock starting to fill as he pictures fucking Bucky in front of it. Yeah, he’s into that idea, but he’s not sure Bucky will be as into it. 

“Hey Buck. I know what I want to do.” Steve walks into the living room completely naked, in a calculated attempt to get Bucky on board as early as possible. 

Bucky licks his lips, watches a few water droplets roll down Steve’s neck, between his pecs, trailing down his abs to his hard cock. “Yeah?” He shifts forward, ready for whatever Steve has in mind. 

“Mhmm.” Steve takes a step backwards, then another, eyes trained on Bucky’s face. “Bedroom.” 

“Yes, sir.” Bucky stands smoothly, following after Steve with a cocky smile. “How do you want-“ He’s cut off when Steve yanks him into a kiss, sticks a hand down his pants, tangles one in Bucky’s hair. 

“Just follow my lead, yeah?” Steve looks at Bucky pleadingly, works Bucky’s pants open, shoves them down. 

“Course, Stevie. You’re calling the shots.” Bucky kicks off his pants, steps back into Steve’s space naked. “Whatever you want, baby.” 

Steve rolls his hips against Bucky’s, grabs a handful of Bucky’s ass, masterpiece that is, holds Bucky to him, as he kisses him again, shoving his tongue in Bucky’s mouth, dominating the kiss in a way he usually doesn’t. 

When Bucky moans into the kiss, rolls his hips back just as eagerly, Steve flips him around, pressing his chest to Bucky’s back. Bucky’s eyes startle open to find himself looking at himself, standing right in front of their full length mirror. He catches Steve’s eyes in the mirror, asks a silent question. 

“Put your hands on either side of the mirror.” It’s more of a request than an order, asking Bucky to trust him, go along with Steve’s plan. 

Bucky hesitates, half a second’s pause, before he braces himself with his palms on the wall, bringing himself uncomfortably close to his reflection in the mirror. He breathes out sharply, concentrates on Steve’s reflection behind him instead of his own. 

Steve keeps one hand on Bucky’s hip, trying to ground him in the present, while his other reaches back to grab the lube he’d placed on the bed. He meets Bucky’s eyes in their reflection, drops soft kisses over his shoulder blades, up his neck, to bite gently at his earlobe. “You trust me, Buck?” 

Bucky nods, drops his head back to give Steve more room, tries to relax in Steve’s hold. “Yeah.” 

Steve uncaps the lube and smears it on his fingers, rubs them together to warm up the lube. “Watch me, Buck. Don’t look away, don’t close your eyes.” 

Bucky bites his lip, watches as Steve’s hand disappears behind his back, feels his hand spread his cheeks, fingers teasing his hole. “I won’t.” He promises. 

Steve keeps his touches light and gentle, rubs slow circles around Bucky’s rim, until Bucky has relaxed in front on him, eyes wide in the mirror, pupils dilated. He reaches around with his other hand and strokes Bucky’s cock, a tease of friction, pushes one finger in when Bucky’s hips jerk. “Love you so much, Bucky.” He swirls his finger, dragging it along Bucky’s inner walls, pulls it almost all the way out, pushes back in with two. “Can’t live without you.” 

Bucky shudders when Steve rubs his fingers over his prostate, almost closing his eyes from the sensation. He blinks rapidly and searches Steve’s reflection, breath catching when he sees how Steve’s looking at him, like Bucky’s his whole world, like he’s Steve’s fucking sunshine. He digs his fingers into the wall, emotions threatening to drown him. “Love you, Stevie. Can’t live without you either.” He chokes out. 

Steve rests his head between Bucky’s shoulder blades, feeling damn near drunk of his love for Bucky. He adds a third finger, tightens his fist around Bucky’s dick. “Can’t leave me. Can’t handle you getting hurt. I can’t.” 

Bucky unclenches one hand from the wall to reach around and grab Steve’s hip. “Won’t, Stevie. Won’t ever leave you.” He arches back, taking Steve’s fingers deeper, moaning. “Come on, Stevie. I’m ready for you. Get your dick in me.” 

Steve is powerless to resist Bucky. He pulls his fingers free, lubes his cock, and pushes into Bucky in one long slide. Bucky is so tight and hot around him, he has to pause when he’s fully seated, taking a few deep breaths to keep from coming on the spot. “You gotta promise me, Buck. Promise you won’t get yourself killed out there.” He whispers into Bucky’s shoulder, knowing Bucky can hear him. “Please, I need you to promise me.” 

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” Bucky whispers back, overwhelmed by Steve’s emotions. “You know anything can happen out there. But I promise I will do everything I can to stay with you, to come back to you always.” 

“You better.” Steve huffs. 

“Can’t leave my best guy behind, can I?” Bucky grins crookedly at Steve through the mirror. “Now move, will you?!” 

Steve doesn’t hesitate to pull back until just the tip is inside Bucky, and then slam back in. It takes a few thrusts to get the right angle, searching for Bucky’s prostate, and is rewarded when Bucky moans long and low, pushing back against him, cock dripping in Steve’s hand. 

“Right there, fuck, Steve.” Bucky pants against into his bicep, eyes squeezed closed tightly. He jerks them back open when tugs on his hair, locking eyes with Steve through the mirror. “Christ, Steve.” Steve has an intense expression on his face as he slams into Bucky, lip caught between his teeth. Bucky watches the sweat drip down Steve’s face, glances at Steve’s hand wrapped around his cock. The sight is obscene, making his balls draw up tight, suddenly on the edge of coming. He grips Steve’s ass tighter. “Fuck, close. I’m close.” 

Steve speeds up his thrusts, nearly throwing Bucky forward into the mirror, only stopped by Bucky’s metal arm braced on the wall. He jacks Bucky faster, swipes his thumb over Bucky’s slit, drags his fingers down the vein on the underside of Bucky’s dick. “Me too.” He blinks sweat out of his eyes, uses every ounce of willpower to keep from coming first. “Come on, Bucky. Come for me, want to feel it.” 

Bucky makes a surprised noise, a little _ah!_ of delight, and shudders in Steve’s hand. “Steve, Steve, love you, baby, Stevie. Love you so much.” He babbles, almost there, fingers making little holes in the wall. 

“Feel so good, Buck.” Steve rolls with it, barely holding back his own orgasm. “Want to feel you clench down on me, come over my fist. Love you so much, Buck. Come on.” 

Bucky’s orgasm rushes through him like a tidal wave, ass clenching tight around Steve, shooting over the Steve’s fist, splattering the mirror with it. He blinks his eyes open to watch Steve start to come behind him, mouth open around a silent scream, as he empties himself in Bucky’s ass. 

Bucky’s legs shake, feeling like jelly or overcooked noodles. He grunts when Steve practically collapses on his back, panting on the back of Bucky’s neck. “You mind, Stevie? I’m not sure I can support us both.” 

Steve blinks slowly at him in the mirror, looking still out of it. “Uhh.” 

Bucky huffs and lowers them both carefully to the ground, wincing when the movement makes Steve slip out of him. He feels strangely empty at the loss. “You’re a real sap, you know that?” He rolls onto his back on the carpet, pulling Steve to rest on top of him. Steve slurs something unintelligible back. Bucky runs a hand through his soft hair fondly. “I guess I’ll keep you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr ](http://spookyscarycherry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
